


Free

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: I wasn't feeling great so I watched Iron Man Three and wrote this. Basically Jack has a bad day.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have no answers.

"Hey Jack, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He sniffed.  
"You've got your comfort popcorn and favorite movie on... And you're crying baby. What's wrong?"  
"I'm a terrible person!" Jack sobbed.  
"No you're not." Mark pulled him close, trying to soothe him.  
"Yes I am! I've been interrupting people all day and I yelled at you this morning and-!"  
"Jack, you only interrupted because you had something to say, and you thought they were done talking. You didn't mean to. And you yelled because you were tired and I was asking you to do chores you weren't up to. It's okay. You're not a horrible person."  
"But everyone thinks I am!"  
"No they don't baby, I promise. And even if they do, you still have me. I don't think you're a horrible person."  
Jack started sobbing all over again at those words. Mark always knew exactly what to say.  
"I've got you." Mark soothed, setting the popcorn aside so it wouldn't spill. Once it was out of the way, Jack buried his face in Mark's neck, letting the tears flow. He ended up falling asleep in his boyfriends arms, still crying. But that was okay. They were happy tears this time, and he wasn't sad, wasn't beating himself up over what had happened that day. He was at peace, happy, content to just be. Somedays, he was sure only Mark could make him feel like that, feel okay. But most days, that was enough. With Mark, he didn't have to worry about what he said, what other people thought. Jack didn't have to worry about YouTube and subscribers. He wasn't tied down by it, by overbearing fans, by hate comments and mean emails. With Mark, it was all okay. With him, Jack was finally himself because with Mark, he was free.


End file.
